The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for a drawer or the like and including, on each side, a pull-out rail mounted on the drawer and a supporting rail mounted on the body of an article of furniture, the supporting rail at its front and the pull-out rail at its rear being provided with rollers or slides.
Pull-out guide assemblies of this kind facilitate insertion and extraction of drawers into and from the furniture body and permit the drawer to be supported or held in the furniture body in the pulled-out position.